


thundering hearts (and new beginnings)

by emilyseyebrow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, plotless fluffy dnf for your viewing pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyseyebrow/pseuds/emilyseyebrow
Summary: The other man is a lot taller than he is, allowing him to tip his umbrella over George's head just enough to prevent the water from landing on him.Brown eyes meet green as George observes his savior. He's still too close for George's comfort - they're strangers, after all - but the rain has stopped, the man is smiling, and George supposes he can be forgiven.-Prompt: Dream sharing his umbrella with George when he gets caught in the rain.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	thundering hearts (and new beginnings)

**Author's Note:**

> speedran this in like an hour and then took like a week before posting it woohoo
> 
> thank u to my [wonderful beta](archiveofourown.org/users/smolricecookie) as always, sorry for forcing you to read my shit <3

It was a poor lapse in judgement that had gotten George in this situation in the first place; He needed milk, and the store was only a block away. 

Despite the dark clouds shrouding the sky and warnings of rain from every reliable weather site he knows, he decided to make a run for it. He had speedwalked to the store and purchased his milk, somehow managing to get there before the rain started. 

Unfortunately, on the way back to his house, he wasn't so lucky. 

George swears under his breath as the light turns red just as he reaches the corner. There aren't even a lot of cars out, but he still has to stand out in the pouring rain and wait. Stupid traffic laws. 

He shivers and pulls his jacket tighter around himself. The solace of his house, warm and dry, is so close yet so far, and he realizes that he's going to get home soaked no matter what. 

His shoulders droop in resignation and he huddles further into his hood when, discreetly, the rain stops. 

He almost doesn't notice; he's still cold and wet and it is _definitely_ still raining, but the water isn't falling directly onto him anymore. 

Bewildered, George looks around, and jumps when he sees a man standing a little too close. He'd apparently snuck up while George was wallowing in self-pity. The stranger is a lot taller than he is, allowing him to tip his umbrella over George's head just enough to prevent the water from landing on him.

Brown eyes meet green as George observes his savior. He's still too close for George's comfort - they're strangers, after all - but the rain has stopped, the man is smiling, and George supposes he can be forgiven. Belatedly, he smiles back, nods, and pointedly looks away.

A glance thrown to the side shows the blond man grinning, but resolutely staring away from George and across the street. 

George can't help a smile of his own creeping up his face. For the most part, he keeps his eyes fixed on the traffic lights ahead, but he can't help but observe the other. He's wearing jeans and bright sweatshirt to match the color of his umbrella. It's yellow, or maybe a vibrant green? Either way, George doesn't think that color could look good on anyone, but in the muted lighting of the stormy sky, it's somehow endearing. 

He catches himself staring, but it's too late already; the blond man turns his head and then they're looking at each other. They're still partially sharing the umbrella, but George realizes guiltily that he's taking up most of the space. 

The stranger opens his mouth, but before he can speak, George blurts out, "Your shoulder is getting wet."

He mentally berates himself. Eloquent first words, idiot. 

Luckily, the other doesn't seem to mind. He simply beckons with an arm for George to move, who cautiously steps closer so that their shoulders are nearly touching. The other shifts the umbrella so it's covering both of them completely now, and George's cheeks heat up at the proximity. 

_Why the hell is this light so long,_ the voice in the back of his head asks.

In reality, he finds he doesn't really mind.

George looks at the man again. He can't pull off a subtle side-eye anymore, since the stranger is so much taller than him. He turns his head slightly, only to see the other gazing back at him. Every instinct tells him to look away, but he finds he can't. He's captivated by the stranger; he smiles and it's like a ray of sunshine streaming through the rain and George can't help but laugh and grin back. 

"Hi," the man says, still beaming. "What's your name?"

George doesn't have time to question why he's so enamored with this stranger before his traitorous mouth is already answering the question. 

"George," he says, a little dazedly. 

"Hi, George. I'm Dream," the other responds, and George thinks the name is ironically fitting. This whole situation is surreal, something straight out of one of the shitty romcoms his sister likes to watch. They're complete and utter strangers, but under this same vibrant green(?) umbrella, it's like they're in their own world.

He doesn't feel so cold anymore, now that he's standing next to Dream. 

They stand together, protected from the downpour, sneaking glances at each other for a few minutes. It's quiet and serene and a little unreal, huddling together under the umbrella and surrounded by the splashing of water on the pavement. 

"The light is green," Dream says after a moment. Sure enough, the _go_ signal glares at him through the rain as he turns around, almost like it's mocking his situation. 

"Yeah," George says belatedly. "Okay. It was nice to meet you, Dream, and thank you for the umbrella," he rushes out, flustered, before pulling his hood on and ducking into the rain again. Almost immediately, he regrets the decision, wanting nothing more than to stay in the bubble of warmth that Dream had provided. Those few moments of tranquility were intoxicating, almost; the rational part of his brain tells him that it's better not to get attached, that this stranger could be dangerous and this whole thing is a bad idea, but it doesn't stop him from wanting. 

They stand for a moment longer, George in the rain and Dream under the umbrella, just looking at each other, before George nods decisively, waves, and turns on his heel to speed walk across the street. 

As he's going, he lets the smile creep back up onto his face. With every beat of his pounding heart he takes another step away from Dream. He looks over his shoulder to see the other man walking across the other crosswalk, away from him, with the stupid green umbrella resting lazily on his shoulder. 

He reaches the other side; that's when the cold seeps in and he's reminded of his situation once again. He shivers violently, about to start running back home out of pure misery and desperation, when he hears a shout. 

"GEORGE!" a voice calls out.

He spins around, shielding his eyes from the rain with his hand. Dream stands at the other side of the intersection, diagonally across from him. His umbrella lays forlorn and forgotten in a puddle at his feet, and both of his hands are cupped around his mouth. 

Dream says something again, but his words are smothered by a crack of thunder. George startles and glances at the sky briefly before his eyes snap back to Dream. 

"Can I get your number?" Dream yells. It's barely audible over the unyielding pitter-patter of rain and buffeting winds surrounding them, but the sentiment is clear as a summer's day. 

George laughs in giddy disbelief. He internally chides himself for acting like a schoolgirl with a puppy crush, but decides it doesn't really matter before running back across the street and through the pouring rain to meet Dream in the middle. The entire time, he allows his grin to show unabashedly on his face. 

He doesn't care that he's wet and cold anymore, if it means he'll get to experience the warmth of being with Dream again. 

-

 **Unknown number**  
hi  
it's dream  
from the rain  
obviously lol  
i was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me sometime?  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> alternate universe - dream doesn't hate coffee for plot purposes
> 
> otp prompt generator gave me this idea so i took it and ran
> 
> thank you for reading ! comments and kudos make my day so plz consider leaving them :] i also have [a twitter!](https://twitter.com/emilyseyebrow) i basically just scream about minecraft men lmao


End file.
